


Machina

by StoneCatcher



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, apocalyptic setting, mann vs machine, mvm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy of my enemy might just save my ass.<br/>~<br/>A apocalyptic-esque MvM AU in which our beloved BLU Scout ends up staying with a bunch of RED team members.<br/>Sniperscout<br/>Implied heavy/medic and pyro/engineer </p><p>Death of various main characters on either team, though none is gone into detail with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machina

**Author's Note:**

> I know that BLU / RED scenarios usually lead to dubcon. I'm going to explicitly state now that this is not the case. There is no torture, rape, DUB/NON con of any sort in this fic. If that's what you were looking for, look elsewhere. 
> 
> If you were looking for a safe fic for the blu/red relations, then look no further. :>  
> ~  
> A chapter in which Sniper takes sympathy on the enemy Scout. More or less "He followed me home, can I keep him?"

“Wait.” The Sniper held up a single hand, immediately stilling. The Engineer followed in suit, falling silent. He trusted the other man's instincts, and did as he was instructed. He waited.

“Someone's coming this way.” The Sniper whispered, seeming perplexed.

“Bot?” Engie asked. Sniper shook his head no. It wasn't heavy enough to be a bot. Even the Scout classes could usually be heard pretty far off, and... They had a tendency to charge. Whomever was approaching was trying to be cautious, at the very least.

“Definitely bipedal though. Not an animal.” Sniper muttered, holding his rifle up, and beginning to scan the area. “I'll be damned.”

 

~  
  
“I'll fucking kill you!” The newcomer spat, though it was obvious he was nervous. Considering the – at this point, stained up and torn – blue shirt, it was, or had been, the BLU scout. He held his pistol at the ready, but that could've been a bluff. Ammo was hard to come by.

His usual air of self confidence, bordering on arrogance, was all but gone. The scout certainly looked worse for the wear; Bruised up and rather dirty. Probably hungry, too. Sniper sighed, and held up a hand, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. The engineer lowered his shotgun. The war – RED vs BLU – didn't really matter at this point, did it?

“What are ya doin' out here?” Sniper asked. “Who else is with ya?”

“Nobody.” Scout hissed. “Just me. So if you wanted to gut somebody, sorry to say, but ya only got me, buddy. I don't fucking know where the other BLUs are.” And it was the truth. After the first couple waves of Bots, the base had mostly been left in shambles. They'd scattered – those who were left standing, that was. “I'm just looking for food, a'aight. Leave me be.”

The war didn't matter, at this point, and their own scout?

He was dead.

 

“Come on, kid. We're not staying far from here. We can help you out.” Sniper sighed, running a hand over his face. “We've still got our medic, too.”  
The engineer gave him a look – mostly curious – but didn't argue. Instead, he turned with his teammate and headed off in the opposite direction, waving for the scout to follow. If the kid wanted them dead, now was his chance.

 

After a moment of hesitation, the BLU scout followed along.

 

~  
  
Their camp, as they fondly called it, was... pretty sad. Kind of a shanty town, really, with a lot of makeshift traps, materials having been salvaged from their old base. It wasn't great, but it worked. It kept them all alive, the jerry-rigged mess it was.

 

“You found him in zhe woods?” the medic repeated warily, heavy standing nearby.

“Yep.” The Sniper hummed.

“And you brought him here?”

“Mhm.”

 

Scout merely looked around, kicking his feet in the dirt. He tried not to look intimidated, but, three... four... five REDs nearby set his skin crawling. Didn't matter if they were technically on the same side now, he still felt twitchy. After a rather subdued debate, it was agreed that he could stay, given he helped out. What was his was now theirs, though he didn't have much, judging by the contents of his bag, now dumped out on the ground.

“Mate, you can't eat these.” Sniper frowned, prodding at a couple berries.

Scout was quiet for a couple moments, before pursing his lips. “I guess that explains a couple things.” He muttered, as the medic grabbed them, stating the could be used for medicine, if mixed properly.

“Can't eat that, either. Good for burns, not so much for eating.”

“Oh.”

“And a radio. It work?” The Sniper asked, nodding to the engineer to take note.

“Yeah, it works, but, it's out of range. I mean, for the BLU base. Short range communications, but, uh, you can take it.” Scout shrugged, passing it over to the RED engie, who was eyeballing it. “Sure you can figure out something to do with it. I was kinda hoping to maybe contact some of my team.” He admitted, taking a seat by the bonfire in the middle of the camp, directly opposite of the Pyro.

Dude still freaked him the fuck out.

The Sniper sat nearby, passing him a bit of meat. “So, ya don't know where any of them are?” He asked as the Scout all but inhaled his food.

“Mmh? Nope, not the slightest idea. After they got into the base, uh... they nabbed our medic, I know, and, mh, the spy. We tried to hold them off, but, shit was falling apart. Eventually we all just kinda... ran. I think... I think we were supposed to scatter and meet back up, to throw them off, but...” That didn't happen, obviously. “What about you guys?”

“Soldier's dead, same with the scout. The others who aren't here are MIA.” Sniper shrugged, trying to play it off like it was no big deal. It was surreal, though, knowing they weren't coming back this time. “By this time, though, we kinda figure they bit the dust.”

Scout hummed and nodded. “Any reason you didn't shoot me on sight there, pally?” He asked, resting his chin on his knees.

“Why bother? We're not fighting over gravel anymore – we can use all the help we can get, RED or not.” He shrugged.

“True that. Kinda puts shit into perspective, yanno? Like, I've seen you blow people's heads up with a bullet but, I always knew they was comin' back. Not so much this time, huh?” Scout muttered, staring into the fire.

“Nope. Not this time.” He'd asked about it, not long after they'd finally settled down to camp. “Medic explained it to me once. Long story short, respawn had a narrow window of opportunity. Anything after that... well. Use your imagination.” Sniper sighed.

“Robots and reanimated corpses? I think I'll pass.” Scout tried to laugh, he really did: Sniper could appreciate the effort, even if it came out sounding forced and bitter.

 

~  
  
Darkness had fallen upon the camp, and the first guard shift – Pyro and Engie – were keeping an eye on things. The others, meanwhile, retired until it was time for their shift.

“So, where am I staying?” Scout asked, tagging along beside the red marksman.

“With me, I suppose. I'm the only one who isn't sharing a makeshift tent, as of late. Hope you don't have privacy issues.” He shrugged, leading the way to the tents, which were kept near the fire, in the middle of the camp. Safest place, he figured.

“Me? Nah. I had a bunch of older brothers so, privacy and personal space ain't a big deal.” Scout shrugged, ducking down and entering the small tent. He sighed and laid to one side, using his bag and an arm as a pillow. The Sniper tossed over a blanket – it wasn't great but it'd do – before rolling onto his side and, within minutes, falling asleep.

Scout had to admire that. He'd hardly slept at all, since the whole ordeal had began. Natural hyperactivity mixed with an impending sense of doom didn't usually bode well when it came to sleeping. Still, he was surrounded by traps, in a camp with other people. He was safe; or, as safe as he was going to get.

Scout watched the Sniper's back as he slept. It felt like several hours before he finally closed his eyes, trying not to imagine he heard mechanical monstrosities charging the camp in the distance. No, all he heard was the other breathing quietly and snoring a little.

 


End file.
